


Le menzogne dell'elfo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe elfico [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Crush, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tutta la vita di Legolas si è basata su un'unica grande bugia.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Legolas, AragornPrompt: The State Of Dreaming





	Le menzogne dell'elfo

Le menzogne dell’elfo  
   
   
La mia vita è una recita,  
una recita,  
una recita  
   
   
Aragorn si piegò, afferrò la spilla a forma di foglia e si rizzò. Avanzò, si avvicinò a Legolas e gliela porse.  
“Non dovresti allontanarti così tanto da solo” disse. L’elfo si voltò e i lunghi capelli biondi gli volteggiarono intorno al viso.  
“Ho visto più ere di quanti i tuoi occhi ne scorgeranno mai, non devi preoccuparti per me” rispose con tono gentile. Utilizzò la spilla per allacciarsi il mantello grigio roccia. Aragorn si voltò, si abbassò e prese la faretra, si rialzò e la spada gli sbatté un paio di volte contro la gamba. Porse la faretra all’elfo che la infilò, mise la mano sulla spalla di Legolas e sorrise.  
“Sono contento di avere un guerriero coraggioso come te al mio fianco” sussurrò. Le orecchie aguzze del principe elfico tremarono.  
“Anch’io sono lieto della nostra amicizia” rispose. Aragorn tolse la mano e si voltò, dirigendosi verso un gruppo di rocce. Legolas assottigliò gli occhi e strinse i denti.  
-No, Aragorn, non è vero. Sarei felice solo se potessi essere tuo- rifletté. Strinse le labbra sottili fino a farle sbiancare guardando le spalle del ramingo allontanarsi. Chinò il capo, i capelli sottili gli finirono davanti e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“La mia vita è una recita” bisbigliò.


End file.
